Born like this
by ishime
Summary: Drabbles sur les Arrankar, les ratings, les personnages et les couples varient. oO GrimmjawRupi, DeeRoyIlForte, RupiChirucci, NoitoraTestla Oo
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Born like this (j'ai enfin trouvé un titre potable \o/)  
**Auteur :** ishime  
**Fandom : **Bleach   
**Personnages :** les Arrancars  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun de ces charmants petits ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à monsieur Kubo.

**Notes : **Ces drabbles ont été écrits pour Flo-Nelja et Sakoni, qui me les ont demandés sur mon LJ. Avant chacun sont précisés paring, thème et rating... Ah, et les rating vont crescendo, donc s'il y en a un où vous voulez vous arrêter, il suffit de ne pas lire à partir du moment où vous voyez un rating plus élevé.

**Rupi/Grimmjaw, un joli ruban, PG, pour sakoni **

Quand Rupi est né, Aizen-sama lui a offert un sourire calme, pour le rassurer.  
Puis il a claqué des doigts, et un larbin quelconque lui a apporté des vêtements amples, beaux et confortables.

Et le nouvel arrancar s'est senti tout à fait confiant.

Et puis Aizen-sama lui a expliqué ce qu'étaient les Espada, quels étaient les avantages qu'il y a à en faire partie, et combien leur statut est gratifiant.  
Et Rupi s'est senti très intéressé.

Ensuite, Aizen-sama lui a demandé de libérer son zanpakuto. Il l'a fait sans apréhension, parce que le regard d'Aizen-sama était si tranquille que pas un instant il n'a envisagé pouvoir le décevoir. Les mots sont venus naturellement. "Etrangle, Trepadora."  
La lame s'est scindée en huit tentacules énormes, qui se sont tortillés autour de lui, et il a poussé un petit cri de ravissement.  
Aizen-sama a annoncé aux autres arrancars présents que désormais, il était le Sexta.  
Et Rupi s'est senti pleinement satisfait.

Et la cerise sur le gateau, c'est qu'Aizen-sama, avant de partir, d'une petite phrase dédaigneuse, lui a offert le plus amusant des jouets, en la personne de Grimmjaw.

Rupi s'est tourné vers son futur défouloir, et a fait son premier vrai sourire d'Arrancar.  
Et il se sentait absolument ravi.

Quand il y repense, la seule chose qui manquait, pour que cette scène atteigne la perfection, c'était un joli ruban rose noué autour de la tête de Grimmjaw.

**RupiChirucci, consolation, PG-13, pour Sakoni**

Quand elle reconnait les masques des Exequias, Chirucci ne se fait aucune illusion. Elle a perdu, et il y a bien longtemps qu'elle a cessé d'être utile aux yeux d'Aizen-sama. Importante, elle ne l'a jamais été, et elle a eu tout le temps passé dans ce souterrain pour s'en rendre compte. Elle a perdu, elle va mourir.  
Elle l'a vu venir, de toute façon. Quand elle a sacrifié sa propre épée, quand elle s'est mutilée volontairement, elle avait pour ainsi dire déjà perdu, sur tous les tableaux. Mais Privado ou non, elle reste une Espada. Et les Espada n'abandonnent pas. Pour les Espada, la défaite, c'est la mort.

"Chirucci Thunderwitch sama..."

Bon sang, se faire tuer par les Exequias ! Ces petits rats, qui grouillent comme une marée d'asticots dans le palais d'Aizen-sama ! Ces larves qu'elle aurait pu écraser les deux mains dans le dos avant ce combat ! Ses pupilles se dilatent de colère.  
Chirucci ne craint pas la mort. Elle n'est pas une Espada pour rien.  
Mais elle voulait mourir en combat, face à un adversaire digne de ce nom ! Pas en se traînant à terre sans pouvoir se redresser ! Pas achevée par des larbins insignifiants !  
Elle veut bien mourir, mais pas comme ça, bon sang, pas comme ça !  
L'un des cafards dégaine son zanpakuto.

Et là, étrangement, le visage d'un de ses successeurs lui revient en mémoire. Elle se mord la lèvre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout, à penser à ce merdeux, au lieu de se relever ?! Les Exequias l'entourent, le cafard en chef lève son sabre. Il n'a même pas libéré sa vraie forme, l'enflure.  
Dans la tête de Chirucci, les traits de Rupi se font de plus en plus clairs. Sa tête de sale gosse, mignon à croquer et teigneux comme un chien. Son zanpakuto, ses tentacules. Sa stupéfaction, son râle et sa dernière invective pour son assassin encore plus givré que lui.  
Elle se dit que ce petit con de sexta a crevé comme un minable après sa défaite, lui aussi, même s'il n'était pas déchu.

C'est tout bonnement ridicule, comme dernière pensée, et c'est loin d'être une consolation.

**Zaeluapolo et Il Forte, sang, PG-13, pour Sakoni **

Dans le tube de verre, le sang s'est figé, cristalisé.   
Zaeluapolo tourne lentement le récipient entre ses doigts avant de le ranger à sa place, dans un recoin du congélateur, caché derrière la multitude d'échantillons de toutes sortes. Heureusement, il a eu la bonne idée de transférer le liquide précieux dans un tube plus petit que les autres, et pourvu d'un bouchon. S'il avait dû le laisser sur un portoir, Aizen-sama n'aurait certainement pas manqué de remarquer l'absence d'étiquette, et aurait exigé des explications.  
Après tout, cette pièce est un laboratoire de recherches sur les arrankar, et même s'il y passe presque tout son temps, rien ici ne lui appartient. Et même s'il pouvait appeler cet endroit sa chambre ou son laboratoire, ce qu'il possède n'est à lui que parce qu'Aizen-sama daigne le lui abandonner, en récompense de son obéissance absolue, seulement tant qu'il lui est utile - et tant que tel est son bon plaisir. Zaeluapolo se mord la lèvre. Aizen-sama ne l'éliminera pas, pas tout de suite, il a encore besoin de lui.   
Pour combien de temps ?

Autrefois, penser qu'il pouvait disparaître du jour au lendemain ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il profitait juste de l'instant présent, tout à sa rage de vivre.   
Autrefois. Avant qu'il ne perde la seule chose qui lui ait réellement appartenu, même s'il ne s'en est pas rendu compte... Pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Pour la énième fois depuis ce matin, Zaeluapolo ouvre le congelateur, en sort le prélèvement.  
La seule chose qui lui appartienne sans qu'Aizen-sama ne la lui ait concédée. Il se demande ce qui arriverait si le dieu de Hueco Mondo apprenait qu'il cache une telle chose. Oh, Aizen-sama ne le tuerait pas, il est bien plus intelligent, bien plus cruel que cela...

Autrefois, malgré sa soumission et sa méfiance instinctive, il ne connaissait pas la véritable peur.   
Autrefois, avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il avait des choses à perdre.

Dans le tube à essai, le sang d'Il Forte s'est figé, cristalisé.

**Noitora/Testla, fluide, R, pour FloNelja **

Pour Testla, Noitora-sama est un dieu. Un dieu mineur, d'importance moindre qu'Aizen-sama, Ichimaru-sama ou Tôsen-sama, mais un dieu tout de même. Et surtout, c'est un dieu qui daigne le reconnaître en tant qu'individu. Oh, bien sûr, les trois anciens shinigami qui règnent sur Hueco Mondo connaissent son nom, et il peut leur arriver de le prononcer, mais cela ne va pas plus loin. Noitora-sama est le seul à vraiment s'intéresser à lui.  
Noitora-sama est fort, monstrueusement fort ; la taille de son zanpakuto en est la meilleure preuve. Contrairement à Grimmjaw, il est aussi intelligent. Il n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler cérébral, bien sûr, mais la façon dont il énerve, humilie et manipule les gens dénote un esprit aussi vif que retors. Il est rapide, bien sûr, et beau, du moins selon les critères de Testla.  
Et il a beau n'être qu'un petit Numeros insignifiant, Noitora-sama daigne discuter avec lui, voire même, parfois, quand il est de bonne humeur, écouter ses remontrances.

Toutes ces qualités sont d'excellentes raisons d'admirer Noitora-sama, mais aucune d'entre elles n'aurait provoqué une telle adoration chez Testla. Non, ce qui le fascine chez Noitora-sama, c'est la fluidité de ses mouvements.

Noitora-sama est le plus grand et le plus maigre de tous les arrankars que Testla ait vus à Hueco Mondo ; pourtant, quand il bouge, ses mouvements sont beaux, souples et coulés, comme si son corps démesuré ne comportait plus un seul os. Quand le zanpakuto-faux est dans la main de Noitora-sama, il tranche si vite qu'on a l'impression qu'il ne pèse rien, mais Testla est bien placé pour savoir combien il est pénible de le soulever : Noitora-sama l'a laissé essayer, en riant de le voir peiner à tenir son sabre.

Quand Noitora-sama combat devant lui, Testla est presque hypnotisé par les torsions souples et brutales de son corps, même s'il ne peut probablement pas en suivre le dixième.  
Quand Noitora-sama s'ennuie et le traîne dans ses appartement pour jouer un peu, ce n'est plus de la fascination qu'il ressent en le regardant bouger, c'est de l'extase pure.

**Il Forte/Dee Roy, mépris, R, pour sakoni **

Il forte méprise Dee Roy.

Parce qu'il est faible.  
Parce que son masque ne ressemble à rien.  
Parce que son sourire de vieille édentée est laid à faire peur.  
Parce qu'il passe son temps à ricaner comme un imbécile.  
Parce que, tout simplement.

Et il ne se prive pas de le lui dire.

Quand il entend ça, Dee Roy ricane encore plus fort, et lui rétorque qu'il a une drôle de façon d'exprimer son mépris.

Il Forte méprise Dee Roy.

Parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir à quel point il peut aimer ce qu'il est en train de lui faire.  
Non, pas besoin d'écraser ses lèvre contre son sourire désordonné.  
Pas besoin de sentir son corps malingre s'agiter contre le sien.  
Pas besoin de sa peau pâle contre la sienne.  
Pas besoin de cette main qui sème le chaos dans ses mèches blondes.  
Pas besoin de ses rires entrecoupés de halètements.  
Pas besoin de s'enfoncer en lui comme ça, sans même être brutal.  
Pas besoin d'entendre ses gémissements remplacer ses ricanements habituels.  
Pas besoin de l'entendre crier son nom.  
_Pas besoin de savoir ça. _

Il Forte méprise Dee Roy.

Parce que mépriser Dee Roy, c'est toujours mieux que de se mépriser lui-même.  
Et ils le savent tous les deux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Born like this (j'ai enfin trouvé un titre potable \o/)  
**Auteur :** ishime  
**Fandom : **Bleach   
**Personnages :** les Arrancars  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun de ces charmants petits ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à monsieur Kubo.

**Notes : **Ces drabbles ont été écrits pour Flo-Nelja et Sakoni, qui me les ont demandés sur mon LJ. Avant chacun sont précisés paring, thème et rating... Ah, et les rating vont crescendo, donc s'il y en a un où vous voulez vous arrêter, il suffit de ne pas lire à partir du moment où vous voyez un rating plus élevé.

**Grimmjaw + Dee Roy/Lilinette, PG, le bon exemple, pour sakoni**

Dee Roy n'était pas si mal, pour un Arrankar. Pas très costaud, mais le reste de son masque ne le faisait pas ressembler à une bestiole non-identifiée, et puis, ça faisait un chapeau amusant. Lilinette avait vu bien plus raté que lui parmi les Numeros, à commencer par ceux que l'Octavio avait soit-disant améliorés.  
Bon, il était moins beau que Testla ou Il Forte, moins baraqué qu'Edorad, moins calme que Xiao... Elle n'y peut rien, elle l'aimait bien. Il était drôle, avec ses dents en crénaux, ses cheveux devant les yeux et sa façon de marmonner quand elle criait. Elle adorait l'entraîner, elle a même fait exprès de perdre, une fois, pour lui remonter le moral !

Dee était quelqu'un de bien, pour un Arrankar.  
Dans le fond, il n'avait qu'un vrai défaut : son admiration sans borne pour ce malade de Sexto.  
Ca n'était pas grand chose, selon les normes du Hueco Mondo, vraiment pas grand chose, n'empêche que ça lui a coûté la vie.

Lilinette a retenu la leçon : humain ou pas, il faut savoir choisir celui qu'on suit.  
Stark passe ses journées à dormir, et même quand il daigne se réveiller, il reste vautré sur ses coussins... Elle n'a jamais vu personne bâiller aussi fort et aussi souvent, ni aucun Arrankar moitié aussi paresseux. Au moins, avec lui, elle est sûre de ne pas être entraînée dans une bataille inutile et perdue d'avance.

**Grimmjaw + Aizen, PG, aucun ennemi**

Bien sûr, l'accès de chambre où Inoue Orihime était tenue prisonnière lui était formellement interdit, comme à tous les Espada, exceptée la crêpe... Y poser un seul pied équivallait presque à une rébellion contre Aizen-sama. Et de toute façon, même si cela lui avait été pardonné - ce qui n'aurait pas été surprenant, vu la façon dont Lolly et Menolly jouaient avec elle, - ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire ensuite était encore plus interdit, tellement interdit qu'Aizen ne s'était même pas donné la peine de le préciser explicitement.  
Pour celui qui profiterait de l'absence d'Ulquiora pour emmener l'humaine hors de sa prison, pire, la rapprocher des attaquants, d'une éventuelle porte de sortie, il n'y aurait pas de pardon. Pour celui qui ferait soigner le ryoka roux dans le seul but de l'affronter au meilleur de sa forme, en prenant le risque de le voir emmener le précieux soleil d'Aizen-sama hors du Hueco Mondo, le châtiment serait bien plus élevé qu'une simple amputation.  
Mais ça, Grimmjaw s'en souçiait comme de sa première victime, il avait déjà fait son choix. Ou plutôt, le choix s'était imposé à lui il y a longtemps, avant même qu'il ne reprenne sa place dans l'Espada : le Sexto se moquait des ambitions d'Aizen comme il se moquait du sort des compagnons de sa _proie_. Il n'était le pion de personne, et surtout pas celui d'un shinigami qui l'avait laissé se faire trancher un bras pour des broutilles. Il n'était le mouton de personne, au diable l'imbécile qui avait cru l'y contraindre en le marquant comme du bétail.  
La phrase qu'avait eu Aizen, juste après l'avoir empêché de partir à la rencontre de sa proie attitrée avant qu'elle ne soit amoindrie par des combats face à d'autres Arrancar, lui revint en mémoire, et lui arracha un grognement de mépris.

"Peu importe ce qui arrivera, pour ceux qui suivent le même chemin que moi..."

... Grimmjaw n'en faisait dès à présent plus partie, quelles que puissent être par la suite les conséquences de son geste. Il affronterait le shinigami roux et son masque de Hollow, parce qu'il s'agissait de _sa_ proie, et que le combat était inscrit bien plus profondément dans sa nature que la crainte d'un être plus puissant. Il n'était pas question de le laisser à un autre Espada, encore moins à Ulquiora. Et puis il n'était pas dans l'ordre naturel des choses que le chemin d'un Arrancar soit celui d'un shinigami, même traître aux yeux de ses pairs.  
Grimmjaw mènerait à son terme le combat qu'il avait commencé avec le ryoka, c'était une question d'honneur ; il ne reculerait devant rien pour cela. Ses Fraccion avaient été capables de mourir pour ce sens particulièrement aiguisé de la fierté guerrière, de quoi est-ce qu'il aurait l'air s'il reculait, lui, Grimmjaw Jaggerjack, le sexto ?

"... Aucun ennemi ne se dressera devant nous."

Grimmjaw secoue la tête, recale Orihime sur son épaule et crache au sol son mépris pour de telles voies.  
Un chemin sans personne qui se dresse contre lui, sans personne avec qui lutter, sans plus aucune occasion de sentir les zanpakuto s'entrechoquer, les corps s'élancer, ployer, se tordre, et finalement de voir le plus faible se briser et rester étendu à terre ? A quoi bon exister, dans ce cas ?  
Grimmjaw Jaggerjack n'est pas un mouton pacifiste, il est un Arrankar ; plutôt mourir que de vivre ça.

**Mayuri et Zaeluapolo, rivalité, PG-13, pour Sakoni**

- Cette fois, je ne me laisserai pas devancer par ce sale prétentieux d'Aizen !  
- Cette fois, je ne me laisserai pas avoir par ces saletés de shinigami !  
- Rien à faire que les Arrankar soient supérieurs ! Je trouverai un moyen d'améliorer nos soldats !  
- Je trouverai un moyen d'améliorer ces bons à rien de Gilian, et Aizen-sama sera fier de moi. Je ne me laisserai plus dépasser par leurs sales tricheurs de la douzième division ! Je suis tout seul, mais je ferai mieux qu'eux !  
- Il va voir ce dont je suis capable ! IL VA VOIR ! ILS VONT VOIR, CES MAUDITS ARRANKAR !!  
- Je trouverai la faille de ces maudits Numeros ! Ils vont voir, ces foutus shinigamis !  
- Je leur grefferai des bras d'arrankar, je stimulerai leur reiatsu par électrochocs, _je les découperai en cinquante morceaux pour les recoudre après s'il le faut_, mais je TROUVERAI !!  
- Je les découperai, je les dissequerai vivants, _j'en ferai de la purée de reiatsu à donner à mes prochaines crétions s'il le faut_, mais J'Y ARRIVERAI !!

- MOUAHAHAHAHAAAAA !!!

- Oui Mayuri-sama...  
- Oui Zaeluapolo-sama...

- Mais calmez-vous, s'il vous plait, vous avez renversé toutes les éprouvettes...

**Ichigo et Grimmjaw, gosse, PG-13**

On dirait un gosse, ne peut s'empêcher de penser Ichigo. Un putain de gosse devant le cadeau de Noël qu'il vient d'ouvrir.   
Cette idée a quelque chose de vraiment perturbant, d'abord parce que physiquement, ce type n'a pas franchement l'air d'un gamin, et ensuite parce que bon sang, c'est un arrankar ! N'empêche, le regard qu'il a eu pendant qu'il bloquait aisément toutes ses attaques a quelque chose d'horriblement enfantin.  
Légèrement félé, le gosse, réalise Ichigo en retrouvant ce regard quand Grimmjow se rue sur lui et commence à le rouer de coups. Puis il perd toute capacité de penser, parce qu'il a trop mal, et que des images de ses amies écrasées par ces monstres de cauchemar lui emplissent le crâne.   
Complètement barge, songe-t-il avec terreur en l'entendant éclater de rire, loin au dessus de lui, dans tous les sens du terme.

**Ichigo et Grimmjaw, y'a des jours où on ferait mieux de rester couché, PG-13 **

"La fin pour toi, shinigami !"

Etendu sur le béton, Ichigo tente sans succès de se redresser, ne serait-ce que de se mettre à quatre pattes, en vain. Il peut à peine se décoller du sol. A quelques mètres, Grimmjaw le rejoint, son sonido l'arrêtant un peu au dessus du trottoir - ce type est parfaitement capable de maîtriser sa force, réalise Ichigo, il est juste assez dingue pour se foutre de tout casser, une fois le combat engagé. L'arrancar descend lentement jusqu'à poser ses pieds à terre, en le regardant s'agiter devant lui.  
Pourquoi ne l'achève-t-il pas tout de suite ? Non, se reprend Ichigo, peu importe ce qui peut se passer dans le crâne de ce type. Il se concentre, essaie de reformer son masque.

Mauvaise idée, comprend-il en voyant Grimmjaw recommencer à sourire.  
La façon dont le Sexto pense est vraiment primaire. Si Ichigo peut essayer de former son masque, il peut se battre, s'il peut toujours se battre, il a encore un intérêt pour Grimmjaw... Donc il vaut la peine d'être achevé. Grimmjaw reprend son analyse de sa technique de combat.  
Ce type est effrayant, vraiment. Rien ne lui a échappé dans leur affrontement, même pendant qu'il se faisait rosser, il observait, notait tout ce qui pouvait avoir une importance pour battre Ichigo.

Le sabre de Grimmjaw s'enfonce dans sa main, lui ôtant la moindre chance de se défendre, et l'énergie spirituelle du Sexto se concentre dans sa main, rouge vif, empestant la violence et les pulsions meurtrières... Pas de vice à proprement parler, ne peut s'empêcher de noter Ichigo, juste de la violence sauvage.  
S'il était tranquillement resté étalé au sol, Grimmjaw aurait perdu tout intérêt pourlui, et l'aurait peut-être même laissé pour mort, sans se soucier de l'achever.

Y'a des jours où on ferait mieux de rester couché est la dernière pensée qui lui traverse l'esprit tantis qu'il fixe le cero qui grandit juste devant son nez.


End file.
